


Stiles Birthday

by Zoa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gift, M/M, derek is really socially inept, sterek, stiles birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoa/pseuds/Zoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is having trouble finding a gift for Stiles. He seeks help from Lydia and Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheUnemployedPhilosopher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnemployedPhilosopher/gifts).



> So, this sort of popped into my head and I couldn't get it out until I had it written down. I hope you like it! Because it's fluffy and Sterek and stuff.

His birthday. His birthday was only 24 hours away and Derek had nothing to get for his boyfriend. Though Stiles knew very well Derek was absolutely inept at the societal niceties, surely Derek couldn’t use that excuse to get out of giving Stiles a present. He sat in his loft, on his desk, staring out the giant window toward the city, trying to figure it out.

“Scott!” he stood straight up and grabbed his leather jacket from top of the desk. Why hadn’t he thought of Scott before? Scott was Stiles’ best friend, brother really. He’d surely know what to do.

* * *

 

“You haven’t gotten him anything yet?” Scott exclaimed, after Derek explained his dilemma. The older werewolf rolled his eyes in irritation.

“No, I haven’t. Do you have any suggestions?” he asked, his voice prompting. Scott frowned.

“Well, I guess… Have you thought about a new video game?” he said, his eyes lighting up. “He’s been dropping hints about Titanfall all year.”

Derek shook his head in frustration. “It needs to be something more personal.” He sighed.

Scott considered this for a moment, completely baffled about what Derek could do. “Maybe Lydia would have an idea,” he said. “I mean, she’s pretty good at relationship stuff…” Derek gave Scott an irritated look.

“That’s what you give me? A lousy video game idea and then a direction to somebody else?”

Scott raised his hands defensively. “Hey, I’m only trying to help. I don’t know what Stiles would want romantically!”  

“Well, what have you gotten him?”

The young Alpha dropped his eyes sheepishly. “Titanfall,” he mumbled.

* * *

 

Derek left Scott in a cloud of frustration. The young wolf was going to drive him crazy, if he hadn’t already. On the way to Lydia’s home, though, he started to feel a bit more optimistic. Scott was right. She was the best person he knew for something like this. He knocked on her door and waited eagerly for her to answer.

“Derek?” Lydia popped up behind him, her arms full of thick textbooks. “What are you doing here?” she asked, frowning as she stepped forward to open the door to her house.   


“I need help. It’s urgent,” he replied, his tone probably a little too intense. Lydia’s eyes widened.

“What’s wrong?” she exclaimed, dropping her books. “Is it Scott? Stiles? Kiera? I haven’t gotten any sense they’re in danger! What’s happened?”

Derek put his hands on her shoulders and held her still from her frenetic and panicked arm movements. “No, nothing like that!” He assured her, even more annoyed now. “I need a birthday present for Stiles!”

Lydia’s mouth dropped open and she stared at him dumbfounded. “You haven’t gotten him anything yet!”

“No,” he growled, dropping his hands. “So you understand why I need help?”

“Oh, honey, you need an entire course on being a good boyfriend,” she said, stooping to pick up her books. “And, by the way, I don’t appreciate being scared half to death by your tragic tones and serious looks.” She glared at him after straightening up.

Derek sighed and closed his eyes, counting to ten before opening them again. “I’m sorry,” he said slowly and calmly. Lydia looked at him for a long moment.

“I accept. Now. You know Stiles, probably better than anyone except Scott. Think about your relationship with him and everything you know about him and you’ll find the answer to your problem.” She turned on her heels and entered her house, leaving Derek on the porch about to howl in frustration.

Nobody was really being very helpful.

* * *

 

Derek went back to his loft and resumed the position of that morning, glaring out at the city. He did try to do as Lydia said, thinking about everything he knew about Stiles and their relationship. It was fairly new in many respects for both of them, but neither of them had any doubts about wanting to be together. It was this sort of line of thought that brought Derek to his epiphany. He smiled as he realized the perfect thing to get Stiles. Lydia was actually better than he had thought.  

A few hours later he had what he wanted and looked at it, admiring the craftsmanship. Proud was an understatement for what he’d managed to accomplish in such a short time. He didn’t doubt Stiles would really love it, though he hoped it wasn’t too cheesy.

The next day would get him his answer.

* * *

 Stiles’ birthday came and Derek found himself more nervous than he wanted to be at the prospect of presenting his gift. The party was held at his own loft, because Stiles’ wanted to respect that his dad would want his house over run by a pack of werewolves, plus the loft was bigger. Mrs. McCall had put up streamers and balloons, much to Derek’s annoyance but he tolerated the intrusion because it was for Stiles, and Stiles’ was important (although Derek was fairly certain he would have been much happier without the smiley face balloons).

Derek couldn’t say he hadn’t had fun, though. Everyone was happy, for once, and Stiles’ was having the best time of all. For that Derek was thankful. When it came time to open gifts, he stayed a little ways back, waiting for all the others to be open before presenting his own.

When Stiles opened Scott’s gift, he squealed like a five year old, and he and Scott chattered for a good ten minutes about the gameplay, whatever that meant. Lydia’s gift was a book about something Derek didn’t and would bother to understand, and Sheriff Stilinski gave his son a heartfelt letter and new leather seats for his Jeep. Even Isaac got something for Stiles, a pack of DC Comics trading cards. Stiles looked at Derek curiously after all the packages was open, but said nothing after Derek shook his head with a slight smile that meant “later”.

Derek waited until after the cake was served and everyone else was preoccupied with each other before taking Stiles’ aside. “Finally decided to let me have it?” Stiles said, grinning. Derek rolled his eyes but smiled back as he pulled a poorly wrapped package out of his pocket. “Oh, nice wrapping skills. Did you do this when in your wolfy state? Because it’s really impressive.” Stiles teased, and took the package.

“Just open the present, Stiles,” Derek told him.

“Okay, okay.” Stiles chuckled and started to unwrap the loosely taped together pieces of wrapping tissue. “Wow. It’s like ‘Journey to the Center of the Earth’, only with white tissue,” he quipped. “Oh, found the core!” He pulled the gift out and was silenced. It was a smooth black stone, cut in a circle, with the design that was tattooed on Derek’s back in white in the center. A hole was bored at the very top, and a leather strap was looped through it. Derek shifted nervously as Stiles continued to stare at his present.   
“Do you like it?” he asked quietly, apprehensively. Stiles nodded.

“Yeah. No, yeah, I love it. You just… you left me speechless.” He smiled and put the amulet around his neck. “Now I’ve always got you around. Best present ever.”

Derek grinned and he hugged Stiles tightly, and heard a whispered ‘I love you’ in his ear.

“Love you too.”


End file.
